


The Time Travel Issue

by brinadevries



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV), Young Sheldon (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Time Travel, accidently trapped in the future, from 1991 to 2021, george and mary cooper deserve better, george cooper sr is alive in my heart, missy and georgie are troublemakers, no way out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 08:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22093114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brinadevries/pseuds/brinadevries
Summary: "- Maybe he got that time machine to work."Georgie and Missy wanted to know what their brother's invention did. Sheldon, George and Mary tried to stop them. A blinding light. A different place. A calendar that had "December 2021" written on it. No way of returning. Five members of a family panicking. Six adults and four kids shocked. A man who was even more shocked.
Relationships: George Cooper Jr./Mary Cooper/Missy Cooper, George Cooper Sr./Mary Cooper, George Cooper Sr./Sheldon Cooper, Missy Cooper & Sheldon Cooper, Sheldon Cooper/Amy Farrah Fowler
Comments: 19
Kudos: 114





	1. It was an accident...

Summer break.  
Year 1991.  
It was a normal day in the Cooper household.  
George and Mary were flirting like the teenagers in love they once had been; they were always affectionate after their once-a-week. Then they heard shouting that came from the garage.  
\- Don't touch it, Missy! Let me go, Georgie! Don't you push that button!  
After hearing their youngest son's command, they reluctantly walked to the origin of the noises.  
\- Alright, what the hell is going on here?  
\- Language!  
\- You didn't mind that language last night, Mare.  
\- George!  
\- Umm...we're still here.- Missy said.  
\- You guys are gross!- Georgie added.  
\- We're gross but we're still your parents. Georgie, put your brother down right now. You two stop bothering Sheldon and don't touch his science stuff, you know how much he hates it.  
Georgie put a moody Sheldon down and started his way back to his room. Missy, on the other hand, pretended to be leaving but then she turned back and pressed the big red button of the device hard.  
Before George or Mary could scold her, a bright white light blinded all of them.  
Next thing they know, the five of them are in a different place.  
Not in their garage, but in a living room. An apartment's living room. There was a TV, a brown couch and a white armchair, next to a regular dark chair.  
There were people there too.  
Eleven people, actually.  
Seven grown ups and four kids.  
An Asian guy wearing a knitted vest.   
A tiny blonde woman with a little boy in her lap.  
A short man with hair like the Beatles. He protectively put an arm in front of the lady with the kid at the same time he reached a young girl who was playing on the floor and pulled her close to him.  
A blonde woman in a red sweater next to a short guy with glasses and holding a toddler who looked a lot like the man who was probably his father.  
A woman with short hair in a navy blue dress who approached a tall guy who had a baby boy in his arms.  
They all looked as shocked as the Cooper family.  
\- Guys, look...  
Georgie pointed a calendar in the wall.  
It had "December 2021" written on it.  
\- You brought us to the fucking future, you freak!  
\- Wa-WAIT. Let him talk. How do we come back?  
\- We can't...that's why I was going to destroy it. YOU HAD TO PUSH IT, MISSY!  
The next few minutes, the twins had a huge fight about whose fault was that their family was trapped thirty years in the future. Shelson had made the time machine, but Missy had been the one who pushed the button. It was a dead end.  
Meanwhile, George was staring at the group of people who were from the actual future.  
A certain person caught his attention.  
It was the man with one arm holding a baby boy tightly to his chest and the other arm was around the girl with the blue dress' hip.  
He was tall and thin.  
Had short dark hair and was starting to grow a beard.  
He was dressed in a red plaid shirt and black jeans and shoes.  
He looked like George's dad when he was young.  
It took a while before the realization of who he was hit George.  
The oldest Cooper gently shook Mary's shoulder.  
As soon as she looked at the guy her husband was staring at, her eyes widened.  
The twin's argument came to an end immediately when their father looked at one of the people from the future and said:  
\- Hey, Sheldon.  
\- Hey, Dad. Ho-Ho-How are you doing?


	2. No Way

It was like a gun had gone out.  
The oldest texan's words were followed by absolute silence.  
The twins stopped fighting immediatly and they stared at their father's face without blinking.  
Mary hadn't stopped looking at the grown up version of her youngest son. At fist sight, she honestly thought that it was Howard Cooper, George's dad. Until she saw his eyes and realised they were exactly her eyes-Young Sheldon's eyes, her father's eyes-.His eyes were shocked, staring at her, her husband and kids, and yet, they were full of knowledge and curiosity. She was also surprised and glad that she sensed some sort of humilty, which his younger version lacked.  
\- Wh-What do you mean "Sheldon"?- Georgie asked his dad.  
\- That's your brother, but from the future, right?  
\- Yeah, I am, your brother...from the future...Hey Mom, Georgie, Missy, Little Me...Dad...again.  
The five of them greeted to the physicist at the same time and the room was silent again.  
\- So, I guess that Young Sheldon did some sort of...time machine and uh, you all ended up here by mistake.  
\- That's correct, Adult Sheldon. I had just figured that, as you probably know, it's a one way trip, so I was going to destroy it. But your twin sister here, thought that it would be a good idea to push the freacking button!   
\- Damn it, Young Missy.- Sheldon said, but gave her reassuring smile when he saw that she was feeling guilty enough. Missy was surprised to see her twin brother showing sympathy for somebody, and even more surprised that somebody was her.  
-Uh, let me introduce you all to the others. Guys, these are my Young Mom, Dad, Young Georgie, Young Missy and Young Me.  
\- That kid's you?- Howard asked, still shocked.  
\- Yeah, from the past. Judging by his apperance, I'd say he's about eleven years old.  
\- Aw, Mini Moonpie is so cute!  
\- No one calls me Moonpie but Meemaw.   
\- Don't bother, Young Me. I have been telling her that for thirteen years and she won't listen. No one can call us Moonpie other than Meemaw and Penny. - Adult Sheldon said, making Penny laugh.  
\- Sheldon, aren't you gonna introduce us to your friends?- Mary said, speaking for the first time since they arrived there.  
\- Of course... um that's Raj over there, Bernadette, Howard, Halley, Michael, Penny, Leonard and Luke, Amy and this little guy here, is Iain.-he said pointing to everyone as he spoke.  
\- Nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Cooper, Georgie, Missy, Young Sheldon...-Raj was the only one to greet them, everyone else was still staring at the family, looking shocked.  
\- So, what now?- George Sr. asked, after a few minutes of silence.


	3. What now?

_\- So, what now?- George Sr. asked, after a few minutes of silence._

_-_ Now it's when Adult and Young Sheldon work together in another time machine, get all of us to the past and everyone forgets this ever happened, right?- Georgie asked, nervously.

\- Unfortunately, Young Georgie, even if we, by any chances, are able to built another time machine, the odds of anything going wrong are way bigger than the odds of something going right. I think the most likely outcome will be your collective demise.

Silence reigned once again in the living room:

\- Everyone's thinking it, so I'm gonna say it. What the hell does that mean? 

\- It means that even if we do make a time machine that works, you will probably die getting back to the past. The most secure thing the five of you could do is stay here.

\- What do we even do here? There are already people with our identities here, what do we do?

\- I could call the guy that got you two that illegal helium, remember? It was about six years ago.- Howard said, making most people in the room look at him with wide eyes when they heard "illegal".

\- That'd be great. Thanks, Howard. -Sheldon said, sighing.

\- Hello? Kenny? It's Howard Wolowitz-the short guy with cool friends who wanted helium, yes.- listen, one of them really needs your help. With...can you get false identities and such. Yes, he's here, so he can give you that information.- the engineer said, passing the phone to the theoretical Physicist.

\- Hello, Kenneth-just Kenny, okay.-This is Sheldon Cooper, the tall one, yes. I do need some false identities, as soon as possible. It's a lot of money, I know, I can afford it. Let's see: for a 47 year old man, a 43 year old woman and three kids; a 16 year old boy, and two 11 year olds, boy and girl. If you could make it for them all to have the same last name, that'd be even better, they are a family. I'll send you pictures of them right away. A month?! Are you sure that you can't get them sooner? Okay...Yes, see you in the parking lot, like last time. Alright, thank you. Bye.- Sheldon said, hanging up the call.- He says that he'll get them, but in a month, so we have to figure out where you all stay until then. 

\- How about we stay with Mom?- Missy proposed.

\- Her new place is too small for you all to stay. She only has one extra room.

\- Mom and Dad could stay with Future Mom while we stay with our future selves.

\- That's actually a great idea, Little Me. 

\- Hey, wait. You kids want to stay a month alone with yourselves from the future?

\- YES!- the three of them answered at once.

\- Well, you really think that we can spend a whole month without any of our kids around?

\- I actually thought you two would be excited to get some time alone.

\- We are, a little bit.

\- I might even start crying...Don't get me wrong, you all are great, we love you. But you gotta admit, none of you make our lives easier.

\- That's fair.

\- Understandable.

\- We get you.

\- So, I'm going to call Mom, Georgie and Missy so they don't flip out when you all show up at their door.- Sheldon said, going out of the apartment.

\- Would you like to sit?- Penny offered after the gang was left alone with the Cooper family.


	4. Howdy, brother!

\- Howdy, baby bro! How are the mrs and the youngest Cooper?  
\- They're fine, George. Thanks for asking. Listen...  
\- Are you okay?  
\- Yes, I'm alright, now listen this is important...  
\- I'm just curious. Last time you called me,you told me you were having a kid. Are you having another one? You dog!  
\- NO! Listen to me, George. This is really important and you must keep an open mind.  
\- Alright? What's up?  
\- Remember that when I was a kid I tried to... built a time machine?  
\- Yeah, I remember you were pissed when you couldn't make it work. What about it?  
\- Apparently, in an alternative reality...I made it work.  
\- What?  
\- Okay, so, we were having lunch and then suddently a bright light came out of nowhere and our family time travelled to the future.  
\- Our family?  
\- Yes, you as a teen, Missy and I as kids, Young Mom and Dad. They're from the year 1991.  
\- I may not be as smart as you, but I'm not stupid enough to believe that, Sheldon.- George said after a few minutes of silence.  
\- I know it sounds crazy, George, okay? Believe me, I know. But-  
\- Maybe I can convince him, or convince myself, whatever it is. - Young Georgie said, and Sheldon gave him the phone, where he could see his older self's shocked face in the screen.  
\- HEY, CAN YOU HEAR ME?  
\- Y-Yes, I can hear you. You don't have to yell, I can hear you anyway.  
\- Damn, this is cool. I like your hair.  
\- Uh...me too.  
\- Alright, hear me out, Georgie.  
\- Okay...  
\- Adult Sheldon is trying to get us false identities, cause apparently we can't go back in time...  
\- You're lucky you didn't die in the way here.- the physicist mumbled.  
\- Yeah, so... Mom and Dad are going to live with Old Mom,the twins are staying with their older selves and I have to stay with you, is that okay?  
\- For how long?  
\- A month.  
\- Okay. No problem.  
\- Great, thanks.  
\- Can you tell Mom and Missy everything, please?  
\- Why can't you do it?  
\- I have to take care of some things to get them the false identities.  
\- Fine, but only because you got me that really expensive hydrating fiber cream for my birthday.  
\- Thanks, you're my favourite brother.  
\- I'm your onl-  
\- Bye.- Sheldon hung up the call, interrupting his brother.  
Sheldon and Georgie went back into the living room, to find their parents and sister watching TV with the group of scientists, while Young Sheldon was correcting something that was wrong in Leonard's board, making the later look at him with an impressed and annoyed look in his face.


	5. Hot chocolate and revelations

Seeing Georgie and Adult Sheldon coming out of the room and joining them, the others turned to face them.  
\- So, how did it go? - George asked, concerned.  
\- Very well, actually. George agreed to have Georgie with him for the next month and he's gonna tell Mom and Missy everything.  
\- And he has the coolest hair! Not that I'm surprised, but still. - Georgie added.  
\- Congrats, I guess... - Missy said.  
\- So where do we stay until we go to our older selves' houses.  
\- We should discuss this at home, alright?  
\- Your home?  
\- Noo, we're traveling all the way to Texas to have this conversation. - Sheldon said with a voice full of sarcasm.  
\- To be fair, we don't know where we are. But nice use of sarcasm there.  
\- Oh...right. We're in Pasadena, California. And thank you, I'm doing my best.  
\- You work in Caltech, don't you?  
\- Yes.  
\- I knew it! That's great.  
\- Yeah, but we have to go home. - Adult Sheldon said opening the door and saying goodbye to his group of friends.  
\- We're walking or taking a car? - Mary asked while they all entered the elevator.  
\- We have to walk, but it's only approximately 25 minutes from here to my place.  
About half an hour later, they all walked through the door of a big, clean apartment and Missy asked for some hot chocolate, since they were dressed for a Texan summer and had walked thirty minutes in a Californian late fall. Mary scolded her because of the way she asked for it, but Sheldon said it was fine and went to the kitchen while his family sat in the couch and chairs.  
\- This place is... - Georgie said.  
\- Very well decorated? - Missy intervened.  
\- I was gonna say huge, but that too.  
\- Impressive.- George said proudly while Mary nodded in agreement.  
\- It must be about twice our house, and this is an apartment. - She said not noticing her youngest (youngest-oldest?) son coming back with six cups.  
\- It is a bit bigger, actually.  
\- Damn, there you go, son. Thanks. - George said as Sheldon handed him a cup of hot chocolate.  
\- So, where are we going to stay?- Young Sheldon asked his older self.  
\- There are three free rooms you all can share until everyone goes with their older selves.  
\- Great, thank you.  
\- No problem. It's late now, but tomorrow we can go get you all clothes and such. I have to go to the bathroom, be right back.  
The door opened at that moment and they saw the woman in the dress coming in, with the little boy from before in a baby carriage.  
\- Hi, I'm Amy and this is Iain. We met before.  
\- Yes, hi. -Mary said before an uncomfortable silence that fell over them- Don't take this the wrong way but, what are you two doing here?  
\- We live here, ma'am.  
\- You live with Sheldon?  
\- Yes.  
\- On purpose?  
\- Dad!- the physicist said, coming back to the living room.  
\- Sorry, son. Had to ask.  
\- How come you live together?  
\- Well, you know. We're married and have a child, so why not?  
\- You-YOU WHAT?!- The five members of the family cried out, surprised to say the least.  
\- You didn't tell them?  
\- Obviously.


End file.
